<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't You See That I'm The One? by redriotoperator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888555">Can't You See That I'm The One?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redriotoperator/pseuds/redriotoperator'>redriotoperator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Iwaizumi Hajime Being an Idiot, Iwaizumi Hajime is Insecure, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Oikawa Tooru is insecure, Slight Hurt, Song: You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift), and they're not good at expressing emotions, both are terrified of the other leaving, it ends happy though, maybe? - Freeform, they argue at one point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redriotoperator/pseuds/redriotoperator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A getting together IwaOi one-shot completely based off of "You Belong With Me?" by Taylor Swift</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't You See That I'm The One?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t uncommon to catch Oikawa on the phone, whether he be mindlessly playing a trivia game, scrolling through Instagram, texting his mom, or giving advice to Takeru, he always had it on him. The same phone he bought the summer before their first year, a stupid alien case Iwaizumi bought him as a joke protecting the outside, a silly volleyball pendant hanging from the top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held the phone close to the side of his face, eyebrows furrowed, and voice hushed as he spoke. Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was uncommon. Oikawa was never one to speak quietly, his loud mouth got them into trouble at sleepovers when they were younger. Iwaizumi could only assume whatever was happening was more serious than not. Oikawa glanced up, meeting Iwaizumi’s concerned look and sent him a tight-lipped smile, holding a finger up and mouthing, ‘Give me a minute’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing to himself, he set his bag down, wincing at the loud thud that echoed throughout the almost empty living room. He pulled his own phone out, taking a seat on the sofa, staring blankly at his lock screen, unfocused as he listened to the one-sided conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no Momoko, I- yes I know that but- no I do care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, Ito Momoko. Oikawa’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend </span>
  </em>
  <span>of three months. Rolling his eyes Iwaizumi shifted in his seat, propping his chin on his palm as he watched Oikawa run a hand through his hair, a stressed look coating his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coach won’t be able to show up tomorrow though, so I’m completely in charge of the practice, and- no I can’t just- I can’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was trying to convince Oikawa </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go to practice? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good luck with that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if she managed to figure out how to get this idiot to rest she better share with the rest of the team. Granted, from the glares the boys often received from her, that was a farfetched hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look I’ll make it up to you, yeah? We can go out for dinner Sunday and- no, no I know, I know. Momo- yes, you know I care about you. I- ” Wincing, he pulled his phone away, grimacing at the now lit screen before locking his phone, throwing it onto the couch, and all but falling into Iwaizumi’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two get into a fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Oikawa let out a miserable sound, throwing his head back with a loud huff, “She forgot we had practice tomorrow and wanted me to spend the day with her, I told her I couldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t she make you send her our practice schedule weekly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slapping Iwaizumi’s arm weakly Oikawa sent him an over-exaggerated pout, “Don’t say that like she </span>
  <em>
    <span>forces </span>
  </em>
  <span>me to do so, but, yes.” Frowning to himself he grabbed his phone, checking for any notifications and seeing that none had come through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throat suddenly dry, Iwaizumi swallowed hard, watching as Oikawa’s shoulders sagged, leaning into Iwaizumi’s side, the warmth of their skin touching enough to send his heart into a mess. He had long since accepted his childhood best friend had become his childhood crush, his first love, really. Iwaizumi had also long since accepted that Oikawa didn’t feel the same way. He had seen his fair share of movies and shows with unrequited love, and he was sure at first the pain of watching someone you love with someone else was dramatized for entertainment. But the look on Oikawa’s face when he announced to the team that he had a girlfriend felt like a dagger digging its way through his chest and into his heart, masking the pain as he sent his friends a tight-lipped smile and doing his best to act normal throughout practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think I’m being a bad boyfriend, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were like a slap to the face, breaking Iwaizumi’s gaze, disrupting his train of thought. Frowning, Iwaizumi pinched Oikawa’s side, snorting at the surprised noise that left his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not being a bad boyfriend dumbass, she’ll get over it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing his side, Oikawa elbowed Iwa as best as he could given their close proximity, “I’m serious Iwa-chan, she said I cared more about volleyball than I did her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She understands nationals are coming up, doesn’t she? That’s a major thing for </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sighed, rubbing under his eyes, “Yeah she knows,” His voice went softer, quieter than Iwaizumi had ever heard, “She said if we haven’t beat Ushiwaka yet then the extra practice is just… pointless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you shitting me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, refusing to meet Iwaizumi’s gaze, slumping in his seat, “Said I should at least have Saturdays off to spend time with her, it’s like she doesn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>care </span>
  </em>
  <span>about all of this. I know volleyball isn’t as important to her but…” Throwing his hands up uselessly, he turned his eyes to Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing Iwaizumi loved the most about Oikawa was his eyes. A dark brown that reflected like amber in the golden hour of the sun, always twinkling with mischief and happiness. Now they had darkened, they were sad and lackluster. Iwaizumi shifted, kneeling on the floor in front of Oikawa, hands grasping his shoulders firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>beat Ushiwaka Tooru. We have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>as our captain, and we trust you beyond measure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No buts about this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>are our captain for a reason. And I’m sorry Ito feels I dunno, left out? But she’s been welcome to come to our practices and practice games for months now. You’re doing everything you can to balance these two aspects of your life. I think you’re doing a pretty damn good job of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cracking a smile, Oikawa shook his head, bangs falling over his eyes slightly, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re trying to make me feel better Iwa-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, standing up to his full height, “Oh shut it Trashykawa. Now I believe you promised me some homemade agedashi tofu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa picked himself up, a faux offended look on his face, “I feel as if you’re just using me for my cooking skills now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weight on his chest lifted as he watched Oikawa make his way to the kitchen area, steps lighter and his natural glow slowly coming back to him. Any time Ito and he had an argument it always weighed him down, made him second guess everything about himself- his personality, his interests, his hobby. It was ridiculous, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>was ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve figured it out.” He dodged a spatula being flung his way, laughing as he grabbed his phone, “Mind if I play some music?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out an almost relieved sigh, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please </span>
  </em>
  <span>do, if I have to sit through more silence I think I’ll implode.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scrolling through Spotify he landed on an old playlist, pausing as he read the title. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We Were Built Together. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A stupid playlist Hanamaki and Matsukawa had created when they figured out Iwaizumi’s crush, putting over a hundred songs on the playlist- most songs poppy and loving. He listened to it almost every week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hitting shuffle he heard the music start over the speaker between the kitchen and the living room, making his way to stand near Oikawa who was debating between two different pans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right- you had two tests today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding on the smaller one Oikawa set off to work, scrunching up his nose at the mention of school, “Two and a half. Surprise test in English lit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snorted, knowing full and well Oikawa passed with one of the highest grades in his class. He watched as Oikawa paused, looking up as he took in the song playing before snorting to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just. Momoko </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>this song. Any time it comes on she makes me skip it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi frowned, he loved this song. Sure it was an American pop-rock song, and at first, he struggled to learn the words and understand the context, but once he got the hang of it he only ever thought of Oikawa when he listened to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to skip it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sending Iwaizumi a devious grin, he shook his head, “Turn it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two continued to bicker, fighting over who sang what part as song after song played, the smell of food spreading throughout the house as the two laughed and teased, Oikawa nearly burning his arm and in turn smacking Iwaizumi with a spoon. They decided to eat in Oikawa’s room, bringing bowls and water cups with them as Iwaizumi pulled out his laptop, and the two settled in, mulling through their options of movies and shows to watch, oblivious to the phone that lay on the living room floor, buzzing and lighting up every few minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One thing Iwaizumi always loved about Oikawa was his sheer power when it came to playing volleyball. It went past his ability and talent when playing, it went into his charisma and determination that became a beacon for all attention. It went into his love for the sport- no matter how much Iwa was worried it was dwindling, he never let it affect him. He never knew how to verbally express this- how could he turn his feelings into words that wouldn’t end with him confessing his undying love? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Practice was over, the boys panting and tired, drenched with sweat and muscles aching as they moved about. Oikawa was downing water as if he were a man lost in the desert, and Iwa was standing near him, toweling off sweat from his face. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were idly chatting, making their way over to the other third years, and Iwa opened his mouth, ready to suggest all of them going out for food or drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruru!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa winced, a movement barely visible, as he pulled his water bottle from his lips. Iwaizumi saw, mouth snapping shut as the team turned to see Momoko standing in the doorway, hands pressed against the frame as she stared in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Hello, Momo dear!” The smile on Oikawa’s face was borderline fake, a forced look normally reserved for when the coach was scolding him to take better care of his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that he hadn’t even been able to give his girlfriend a genuine smile in weeks was enough to make Iwa ready to tear into her. But he didn’t. He didn’t know what was going on- Oikawa had begun to go radio silent about his relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you boys done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was making his way over, an attempt to not draw the attention of the entire team more than they had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are, I was going to hit the showers before heading out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, “You could just shower at my place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing the back of his neck, Oikawa laughed quietly, “I wouldn’t want you to waste hot water on something I can just do here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to him, Mattsun snorted, shaking his head, “This is the saddest thing I’ve seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki joined in, swinging an arm around Mattsun’s shoulders before retracting it as he felt the sweat along his boyfriend’s shoulders, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This poor boy wears his heart on his sleeve, and the two people most affected by it are none the wiser.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows, looking to where Momoko was tugging his arm, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stand corrected,” Mattsun turned his gaze to Iwa, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the saddest thing I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For once Issei, you’re not the dumbest in a situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun frowned, squeezing his water bottle and grinned in amusement as a mist of water hit Makki in the face. Ignoring the two, Iwaizumi turned his attention back to Oikawa, a sheepish look on his face as he made his way back to the other three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, so I’m gonna walk home with Momo today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki snorted, “You were either gonna walk or get dragged, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruru.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>call me that,” He snapped, scrunching up his nose some before mellowing out, “Besides, you shouldn’t sound so chipper. I was going to buy us all sweets from the market, but now you’ll have to live without me treating my teammates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun rolled his eyes, flicking Oikawa in the forehead, “I think we’ll live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah- go walk home with your own little cheerleader, captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s cheeks were tinged pink, and he risked a glance at Iwaizumi, half hoping for some form of protest. He received nothing but a raised eyebrow, and he sighed, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved as he jogged back to Momo, the pair heading out the gym doors and out of sight. Iwaizumi watched them until he could no longer make them out, before slowly shifting his weight to turn back to the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna be alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He received two sighs in response, before a smack to the back of his head. Mattsun walked off, shouting about how he was going to shower and maybe Makki could talk some sense into their “idiot of a vice captain”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What crawled up his ass and died?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sputtering at the blunt words, Iwa furrowed his brows, mouth parted as he made a questioning noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not in a relationship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Makki placed his hands on Iwa’s shoulders, “That’s the problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The problem is… I’m single?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not- I mean- not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire </span>
  </em>
  <span>problem. More so… the </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re single.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this supposed to be some insult? Cause I’m more confused than insulted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Head dropping forward, Makki let out an exasperated sound, “You’re so hopeless. Confess to Oikawa, damn it. We’re all sick of the two of you pining and moping because you’re not together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t just- Hanamaki! I can’t confess to my best friend who is currently </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>a relationship!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can and you fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to! Everyone knows you two belong to each other in almost any meaning of the words, even Momoko, wonder why she hates him spending so much time with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s his girlfriend- she wants to spend time with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing Iwa’s shoulders, he sighed, stepping back with a shake of his head, “Iwaizumi, just… think about it? If not for your sake- for the teams sake. You practically undress him with your eyes and I think even Kindaichi is picking up on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s laughter was loud, boisterous. It caught people’s attention. When he was truly happy, truly laughing, his eyes would shut and his head would tilt back, he would cover his mouth with a fist and his entire body would shudder from the intensity of his laughter. Iwaizumi prided himself off of being one of the few people who could get him to laugh like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t seen Oikawa truly laugh like that in a while. It was always quiet chuckles now, small snorts muffled in the palm of his hand. Nothing more than that, nothing that caused his eyes to scrunch and nose to wiggle. He always looked stressed now, and it wasn’t solely because of volleyball or his studies now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time he had seen Oikawa laugh like that was before Momoko made it a habit to show up at the end of practice and immediately drag Oikawa off with her. Even when it was just Iwaizumi and Oikawa hanging out, or the four third years grabbing lunch on weekends. He had a far off look in his eyes, he’d sit on his hands to keep himself from chewing on his nails. It was driving Iwaizumi up the wall. And in turn, it was driving the rest of the team up the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the tension within Iwaizumi built, he feared the day he would break. He only prayed it was a day he could escape to his room, hide his face into his pillow as he cried over Oikawa for the n-teenth time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t so lucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you had something you needed to talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa remained silent, staring at the mug in his hands as if hoping to find some type of answer in the steaming tea residing inside. Iwa sighed, placing his own half empty mug on the table, “Hey, Oikawa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Yes, Iwa-chan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a tick in his forehead, “Are you actually going to speak or are you gonna shut me out like you have been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing. What is it you wanted to talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting his own drink down, Oikawa swallowed thickly, “Is there something </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” His answer was short and sharp, and he received a deflated look in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shittykawa. I wasn’t the one who wanted to talk to you in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pursed his lips, folding his hands in his lap, “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Oikawa stood, taking his mug to the kitchen, “Oi- where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you didn’t want to talk to me in the first place I might as well show myself out and go home, shouldn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi followed, “That’s not how I meant it and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I?” He turned, eyes sharp and piercing, “Do I, Iwaizumi? Because I’m starting to feel like I don’t know you or what you mean or want at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel himself growing defensive, body warming with frustration and pent up feelings, “What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh nothing, nothing!” Oikawa waved his hands about, “You’ve just been beyond moody these past few weeks, ignoring me in class only to be basically up my ass at practice, then you decide to be an asshole whenever practice ends and this ends up with you ignoring me again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have not been an </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole </span>
  </em>
  <span>to you- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t get to decide what has been hurting me- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t- have I been hurting you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ -and you don’t get to decide that you can just be so fucking blunt and rude to me when I ask to talk to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes Iwaizumi crossed his arms, “You haven’t made time to talk to me in </span>
  <em>
    <span>days </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you out of the blue expect me to drop everything because you want to talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry </span>
  </em>
  <span>that I was hoping you, my childhood best friend, could make room out of his busy schedule to fill me in!” Oikawa clapped his hands together, “Allow me to leave and we’ll try and squeeze in a “Goodmorning” at some point next week, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed past, hitting his shoulder against Iwaizumi harshly. He felt his heart flutter in panic, unable to rid his mind of the thoughts of Oikawa walking out and not talking to him anymore- spending more time with Momoko and ignoring Iwaizumi- forgetting about Iwaizumi- putting more focus onto </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>and not him- of losing Oikawa forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could stop himself he grabbed Oikawa by the wrist, grip gentle but steady, heart hammering in his chest. Oikawa didn’t turn around, back to Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p><span>“What’s going on with us, Hajime?” His voice was soft, wavering and watery, “What happened?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Do you…” He licked his lips, “Do you remember before high school started? And you came to my room in the middle of the night because you had a nightmare that I would leave you because of new friends or a significant other?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Oikawa didn’t say anything but Iwa knew he remembered, “I think about that… everyday. You tried brushing it off the next day as if you didn’t even remember having that dream. But I knew it hurt you, and I know that thought still terrifies you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. I know your stupid sense of humor and how to cheer you up when you’re too lost in your own head, I know all those stupid American pop songs you love to listen to. I know you… quite possibly more than I know myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you see how much… how much I love you? You- you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me, I’ve been here since we were kids and I’ve never wanted to not be near you, with you. I’m- I’m sorry if I’ve been an asshole, I just couldn’t… seeing you and Momoko together was too much.” Iwa’ gaze was fixated on the ground, and neither moved for a few seconds, “I’m sorry, we can- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Momoko and I broke up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few days ago. She said she could tell I- I wasn’t fully into the relationship. That my heart was with someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi could hear his pulse in his ears, “Y-Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She- she told me I had to pick. Between them and her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… who’d you pick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out a breathy laugh, turning his head to look at Iwaizumi, eyes watery, “Why do you think I wanted to talk to you today, Iwa-chan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped Oikawa’s wrist, watching as the taller man turned fully, eyes cast down to Iwaizumi’s shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>to talk about it… I thought I was good at hiding my feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing a laugh, Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck, “I never knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa snorted, rubbing the back of his nose with his sleeve, “You were always rather dense, Iwa-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” His voice was light, before he swallowed, tentatively reaching out and taking Oikawa’s hand into his own, lacing their fingers together, and it hit him how much they just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fit </span>
  </em>
  <span>together, “What… what now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Oikawa let his arm relax more, stepping closer to Iwaizumi- </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iwaizumi, “You need to make up for ignoring me and calling me worse nicknames, first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi chuckled, “Well… if I do that then you have to make up for constantly ditching me when you would walk home from practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nose wrinkling, Oikawa looked up with a pout, “That was never voluntary!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his heart melt at the look on Oikawa’s face, eyes narrowed and holding a hint of concern, but before all that was adoration. Adoration for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Iwaizumi Hajime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll walk home with you every single day, you’ll get sick of me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, he pulled Oikawa closer, wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s waist, burying his face in his neck, eyes shut as he let himself really savor this moment, living in the love and comfort of there and now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t gotten sick of you yet, I’m never going to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?” It sounded childish, and maybe to some people it was, but Iwaizumi could feel the waver in the question, the hesitation in the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” And he meant it, Oikawa was a lot, he was selfish and bratty, loud and abrasive, but he was also smart and strong, powerful and determined, a leader who never left his team behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi loved everything about him, and he always will. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>